Official Lost Podcast/April 30, 2007
April 30th, 2007 Running Length: 23:24 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse conceptualize and look forward to what's in (5/2/07). Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * Most salient fact on the three seasons of the show, is that the sperm count is 5 times higher on the island. ** "The women do too which is even freakier!" - Damon * Sun is directly responsible for Jin working for her father * Parachutist's name is confirmed as Naomi Dorrit ** "Very Dickensian" - Carlton * "We were not lying and it is not purgatory" - Damon ** Naomi might be lying ** They actually did find a plane with bodies on (conspiracy theory) *** Comparison to Capricorn One * Mikhail being alive - two possible explanations: ** The fence may not have been turned up high enough to actually kill him ** He died and was brought back to life by the island *** Carlton "did not like" that second explanation. ** Mikhail will throw a sentence out explaining how he survived. Prehash of * Big, turning point episode ** Answers a lot of questions, including where Locke has been * The Others are on their way somewhere, that will be revealed during the episode * Locke is trying to integrate into their community * We'll find out in the instant after he opened the door and saw Cooper * The episode will reveal how Cooper got to the Island. Fan questions * Does Carlton voice act the line "That's right Mary Jo because this is the sixteenth week without a winner..." in ? (submitted by Lostpedia user Congested) ** Yes. This is Carlton. * With the hatch gone, and the helicopter suffering the same fate as Flight 815, did something/someone other than Desmond cause the original crash? ** The button is not the only method, but an actual jumbo jet might require something other than the average electro magnetic pulse to bring you down and rip you in half. A smaller vessel such as the Black Rock or a Helicopter wouldn't need the extra kick. *** Planes fly over the island all the time without crashing, unless its outside the space-time continuum. * In the episode during the conversation between Hurley and Charlie about which superhero would win a race, a blue spark appeared on Hurley's forehead. What was that about? ** Camera flare, or Hurley was using his special "blue spark on his forehead" powers. * Is 150 posts on the Fuselage in 90 days a bad thing when its 5 minutes a day, and how would you categorise someone who had 8000+ posts? ** Its a lot of posts in 90 days, water a plant instead. As for the 8000 posts. If you can generate that many in 90 days, Carlton will play a special banjo song on the next podcast. * Did the producers say that "the big picture mysteries on Lost will have scientific or pseudoscientific explanations"? ** Damon and Carlton don't remember saying that but concede that it sounds like something they would say. *** "There's a lot of wiggle room in pseudoscience." * Will you at some point revisit the psychic's predictions on Claire's baby and Walt's seeming ability to either manipulate or predict future events, more does the Others obsession with children and pregnancy go beyond the apparent inability of women to successfully bear children on the island. Are they interested in children with special abilities? ** Yes we will revisit this. ** Yes, their interests go beyond the the child bearing issue ** Yes, they are interested in children with special abilities * Will you be having a musical episode à la Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Scrubs? Songs could include "Locke Be A Lady Tonight" and "I Don't Know How To Love Jin"? ** All podcasts listeners, submit some song titles. We will write it if you come up with the song titles. * Are the nine factions of the Others you've previously mentioned connected to nine stations? ** We were joking. There are two factions, and they'll become apparent in the coming weeks. * Is the Foot Statue in anyway linked to the Percy Shelley poem "Ozymandias"? ** Damon isn't familiar with the poem, but Damon is familiar with the comic Watchmen which features a character of the same name. ** He will read the poem and this will be answered in the following podcast. * We will see the Statue again before the end of the series. Next week * Commentary on , prehash Running gags * Carlton's banjo, and Damon's two challenges to the fans: ** "If you can post 8000+ times in 90 days, Carlton will break out his banjo!" ** "The fans should submit song titles for their upcoming musical episode!" * Blue sparks from Carlton's forehead * "Breaking it down"